A wide array of exercise equipment intended for home use is prevalent on the market today. Certain types of home exercise equipment are targeted on strength training, and may be specifically targeted at particular muscle movements (such as pull/chin up bars), or may be targeted to whole body training programs and include multiple pieces of equipment. Home use and privacy of exercise have become greatly popularized over the past several years, particularly due to increasing gym membership fees and increasing complexity of individual work and home schedules.
In general, equipment available for home exercise equipment require the user of the equipment to be able to use them as marketed. However, large segments of the population simply do not have the physical strength or ability start exercising at levels required by such home exercise equipment. To compensate, some equipment allows for resistance training at varying levels of resistance, but require complicated equipment interconnections or require movement of objects of varying mass (i.e. “weights”) to adjust the resistance levels felt by the user. Such adjustable equipment may be complex to use, and is often expensive and complicated to purchase and set up for use.
It is therefore desirable provide a home exercise system and method that is relatively inexpensive and is simple to set up and use, that is also able to accommodate users of all ages, strength limitations, range of motion issues, while providing a unique user experience.